


Learning to Let Loose

by silverneko9lives0



Series: Sanzeuh Kumathelh [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Bearers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Cinderella, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “The Prince’s Thief” and “Ink.” </p><p>Cinderella AU. </p><p>With both his little brothers having found their Ones and marrying up into the nobility—even into royalty—Dori can focus on things he wants to do now, including opening his own teashop, thanks to his future in-laws. But he doesn’t expect to meet his own One when Ori comes home for dinner with Dwalin and Dwalin’s brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at the ceiling, reveling in the quiet. Dori blinked, letting the facts that both of his brothers had found their Sanzeuh sink into his brain as he had done every morning since Nori said they should let Dwalin court Ori, dressed more finely than he ever had been before, and also announcing that he himself found his One as well.

They still lived together, but Nori was usually gone all the time and Ori was usually up at dawn and to bed at dusk preparing for his wedding which he refused to ask Dori for help with—except for asking him to cater now that his dream of owning a tea shop had finally bore fruition. The funding came from the _king_ , of all people.

Okay, not the king personally, but his youngest nephew, Dori’s soon-to-be brother-in-law. For all Prince Kili’s tomfoolery (Nori said he used to be a bit more uptight than this, but Dori doubted Kili could ever have been uptight and if he had been…well, he was certainly more mature than Nori at any rate), he was a kind lad and having seen him with Nori, Dori didn’t doubt that his brother was in good hands—nor did the king doubt, though neither Thorin nor Dori were ready to allow Kili and Nori to wed.

He smelled eggs downstairs. Ori was cooking. Dori sighed and made himself get up. A part of him was jealous. How did his little brothers manage to find their Sanzeuh before him? He knew finding your One wasn’t something to rush into, it’d happen when it was meant to, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to live alone. A part of him felt that without the new shop he’d not know what to do with himself now that his brothers were moving on with their lives.

He dragged a brush through his hair and braided it back. Jealousy aside, he also felt a tad bit like his brothers were leaving him behind. He knew it wasn’t true. Ori still lived with him and their new house was in _Zabad-Nalil_ so it was only a few minutes of a walk away. And Nori? Well, he stopped by when he could, but for the most part, that really hadn’t changed much either save for that what he was doing with his life—whatever it was he did for the king—was much more dangerous.

Dori dressed quickly and went to the dining room just in time to see Ori setting food onto the table. He was dressed in the scribe’s robe, his cowl left to hang around his neck. Ori looked up and grinned at him.

“Good morning,” he said. Dori returned the smile. One of the first things Dwalin did once he let Ori return home from his time as an indentured servant was sponsor him for an apprenticeship with the best wordsmiths in Ered Luin. It had meant so much to Ori that Dori decided to count it as Dwalin’s first courting gift.

“Morning,” he replied, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “This smells good,” he said, sitting down. Ori joined him. “Don’t you have work?”

“Not for another hour,” Ori said, cutting into an egg. “And it only takes twenty minutes to get to Master Thungni’s office. I’m sure I told you that before.”

“Maybe you have,” Dori said, staring at the plate. He took a bite of toast. “How’s the wedding planning going?” he asked. Ori hummed and swallowed.

 “Well enough,” Ori said, “And no, I don’t need help. I’ve got everything under control…well, I might need help with the invitations, but there isn’t many Dwalin and I want to invite anyway.”

“Why not?”

 “Dwalin said something about there being a curse on the Ri family,” Ori said, making Dori choke. “He thinks it has to do with how ‘pretty’ we are and that we tend to have several bearers born in our line. Which is true if you think about it,” Ori picked up a bacon strip. “I had more suitors than I knew what to do with before meeting Dwalin. Not that I met any of them personally. And then you. You pretend you’re not a bearer and you still get suitors.”

“Well, I’m not sure I’d go so far as to call it a curse…inconvenient, certainly…”

“Borgo, Harakaz, and Oldor,” Ori said before taking a bite of the bacon.

Dori winced. Those three were terribly annoying whenever Dori had to deal with them. Even now, despite the many, _many_ times Dori had rejected them, they still came, begging for his hand and to give them a chance they were _never_ going to get. Not with the way they had treated Ori's brothers. “I see your point,” he said.

Ori finished the bacon. “I meant to ask last night, but you were too tired from work, so I figured I’d wait till now to ask.”

Dori braced himself. Was it something out of the ordinary? Did it involve Nori’s shady profession? Sex— _Damn it, Dori, he’s of age, he already knows about that. No thanks to his fiancé…_

“I was wondering if you’d mind if we hosted Dwalin and his brother to dinner tonight.”

Dori stared at him. “That’s it?”

“Yes. Why? What did you think it was?”

“Nothing. You know me. I tend to be ridiculous.”

“I’m not Nori. I won’t use it against you.”

“No. You’d just feed it to him instead,” Dori muttered. Ori grinned. “Yes, we can have them over, but I don’t think I can cook enough for four people—maybe five—by dinner time.”

“That’s fine. I’ll ask Katlin if she’d mind using the kitchen here to make something for us. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind borrowing it. You could also consider hiring a cook.”

“Ori, you’re the one who’s marrying a noble not me. I’ve no need for servants. Nor do I really want any.”

“The house is too big for you to maintain on your own as well as keeping a job, Dori. You’ll need help.”

“And I can’t really afford either a maid or a cook right now, Nadadith.”

“I could ask Nori—”

“No! Don’t bother Nori about this. I’ll find a way to manage.”

Ori frowned. “All right, Dori,” he said. He finished eating and picked up the dishes. “But you know, you don’t have to work so much anymore. Nori and I are adults and you’ve finally opened your shop, so…”

“Ori, I don’t mind working and keeping the house clean.” _I’ve no intention of staying here anyway_ , he thought. _It’s Nori’s house. Not mine. And even then, he’ll be moving into the palace by this time next year. There’s very little point in keeping it after that._

“Well if you say so,” Ori said. “But it wouldn’t kill you to relax a little, Dori. Nori and I will be all right. We’re adults now.”

“I know,” Dori said, his heart squeezing. He often forgot that. He still looked at Ori and saw a shy little boy who clung to his coat and hid behind his legs. So it always hit him hard when Ori reminded him that he wasn’t a child anymore and that he was getting married to his soul mate. Ori stood.

“I’ll see you after work, Dori.”

“Have a good day,” Dori said. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Ori said, somewhat distractedly, as he fixed his bag over his shoulders and left. The door clicked shut behind him and Dori leaned on the table, drumming his fingers against the surface, listening to the silence.

Was this what his life would become when he and his brothers finally went their separate ways? In a way, he could see how it’d be calming. But to him it seemed more empty than relaxing.

#

Personal feelings about Dwalin aside—he didn’t doubt Dwalin loved Ori. He was obviously smitten with him—Dori enjoyed Katlin’s company. The Dwarrowdam was jovial and sweet natured, even if more motherly than Dori himself. As soon as he returned from work, Katlin was in front of him, ordering him to go bathe and dress for dinner.

She, at least, knew her tea and Dori appreciated having a topic to discuss with her other than the wedding. He did resent her cooking though. Okay, Dori could admit that “resent” might be too harsh a word, but she certainly put his own cooking skills to shame. Dori took comfort in that Ori would at least eat well. He stepped down the stairs, smoothing out his new cream colored silk tunic and black breeches. Katlin grinned at him.

“Well, don’t you look smart,” she said. Dori resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He may have grown up poor, but he was a weaver. He knew how to color coordinate better than some nobles did. Instead, he nodded and looked at the spread. There was plenty of food to go around for everyone.

“All this for four people?”

“Master Dwalin eats a lot more than you’d think and if Nori does happen to show up, it’ll be a bloodbath,” she reminded him. Dori nodded.

“Maybe I should wear a different tunic,” he mumbled, eyeing the glazed ham and sauces.

“If you do, aim for red or brown,” Katlin suggested. Dori decided to take the risk anyway. Ori entered the room, grinning.

“Good day?” Dori asked.

Ori nodded. “Got loads done—this looks great, Katlin.”

“Thank you, Ori. Go freshen up.”

“What? There’s no time—”

“There’s always time to make yourself presentable. Besides, you’ve ink on your hands.”

Ori glanced at his fingers and shrugged. “Not much different from any other day,” he said, though he went to his room anyway. He paused and turned to them. “Dori, would you mind letting Dwalin and Balin inside when they get here if I’m not down by then?”

“Of course,” Dori called. Ori flashed him a smile and raced up the stairs. He sighed.

“Don’t fret, dear,” Katlin said.

“I’m not fretting.”

“You worry, though.”

Dori blinked. “Well…what would you expect? He’s…grown up now. Doesn’t need me around anymore. I guess I just feel useless.”

“Oh he’ll always need you. Getting married doesn’t replace the family you already have, it just adds to it,” Katlin said. “Ori couldn’t replace his big brother even if he wanted to. Besides, you did as good a job raising him as you could.”

He smiled. Ori did turn out well. He just wished Nori had been less rebellious when their mother died. But given where they were now…

The bell rang and Dori smoothed his tunic out of habit as he went to the door. Kili stood at the front, grinning at him. “Nori’s behind me isn’t he?” Dori asked. Kili’s grin died and Dori slammed his fist into Nori’s nose, sending his brother falling to the ground.

“How did you—”

“Because you always try and I told you it wasn’t going to work on me after all the times you tried to sneak up on me,” Dori snapped, glaring at Nori as he stood. Dori stepped aside for Kili, who patted Nori’s shoulder mockingly.

They fit each other perfectly.

“Is the party in the doorway?” Dwalin asked from behind Dori.

“That’d be odd,” someone answered.

Dori turned around to apologize to them and stopped when his eyes met a pair of eyes that were rather unlike Dwalin’s sterner gaze, though they were the same color of brown. He was shorter than Dwalin by a head and his hair was just as white as Dori’s.

The feeling he got when he met the Dwarf at last was akin to satisfaction, such as the kind one received when they completed a difficult task after days or more trying to get it right. He also felt a kind of tug connecting him to the Dwarf.

_This is what Nori and Ori were talking about?_

“Hello, muzmel,” Ori said, greeting Dwalin with a kiss. “Everything all right?”

“I’m not sure,” Dwalin said. “Balin?”

“Oi, Dori?” Nori said. “You all right?” Dori tried to speak, glancing at the others, but his tongue refused to work with his brain.

“ _Men Sanzeuh_ ,” Balin whispered.

Dori couldn’t tell if this was convenient or not.


	2. Chapter 2

“The most they asked from me was to cater,” Dori said. “Dead set on planning the whole thing themselves.”

“If we left it to anyone else, it’d be a bloodbath,” Ori said. “Quite literally.” Dwalin shrugged, mouth full of potatoes. Ori shook his head. “But for the most part, everything is going well.”

“So long as no one tries anything,” Kili said. “Again.”

“It is not my fault your uncle has so many enemies,” Nori said, throwing a nut he picked out of his bread at Dwalin, earning a glare. “He can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life. The last assassin was hired by a noble he insulted two weeks ago.”

“He could be more tactful,” Balin agreed. Nori threw another nut at Dwalin.

Ori caught it before it hit Dwalin’s nose. “Stop it.”

“But I’m bored,” Nori said, smirking at him. Kili seized his ear and twisted it. Nori yelped. “Alright! Alright! I’ll behave!” Kili released him and he rubbed the offended ear. Dori took a drink in hopes of hiding his laughter. Yep. Nori was _definitely_ in good hands.

“They’re a tenacious duo, our brothers,” Balin said to Dori, who nodded. He set his cup down.

“I’ve offered to help, but they just want me to cater," he said, then winced when he remembered that he had already said that aloud.  _  
_

“Funny, Dwalin has me writing the invitations and other documents.” 

Dwalin swallowed. “You’re better at that stuff than I am.”

“So is Ori, but you’re not making him write the invitations.”

“He’s got enough to do with work. Why make him write more?”

Ori hid his face behind a napkin while he laughed. Balin shook his head. “I see. Never mind how many documents how many things _I_ have to write for work—”

“But Balin, you’re the obvious choice,” Ori said, grinning.

He huffed pinching the bridge of his nose. Dwalin patted his shoulder mockingly. Nori and Kili sniggered into their cups. _So this is what happens when you stuff a room full of little brothers_ , Dori thought, _glad we had this experiment. Pity it’s not over._

“Seriously though, we’re fine. Everything’s going well.”

“For now,” Dwalin said, stabbing the steak. Ori slapped the back of his head.

“Don’t jinx it!”

“Yes, dear.”

“Whipped,” Nori said.

“Not as much as you,” Dwalin retorted. “I just got slapped to the back of my head. You had your ear pinched.” Dori arched a brow.

“Yeah, they argue over who’s more whipped,” Ori said. “It’s actually rather entertaining to watch.”

Kili shrugged. “Kind of, you kind of have to see them getting yelled at by Thorin first. That is worth paying to see.”

“You only like it because he’s not yelling at you.”

“Usually I yell back.”

“I know. I can’t tell if it’s sexy or crazy because your uncle scares me.”

“He’s not that bad,” Kili mumbled.

Dori glanced around. _This is what my family is going to become?_ He thought, looking around the table. True, it wasn’t the _whole_ family, but it was close enough. His gaze rested on Kili and he almost felt faint. _I’m going to be related to the royal family_ , he thought. Well, they _were_ related to the royal line of Durin. Distantly, but this was…

He tried imagining having dinner parties with the king present and failed. He’d not even met the king, unlike his brothers, one of who was starting to know the king personally—would be living in the _same_ house as the king!

He stood and excused himself, needing to take a few minutes to catch his breath and let the revelations he’d had settle. He groaned, hiding in one of the pantries—which probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do as the scents assaulted his nose and added to his queasiness.

He’d get used to this life. He would. He didn’t have much of a choice. But Dori couldn’t deny that he was afraid. His brothers had the time to adjust or perhaps they were simply able to handle it better than he could.

“Dori?” Ori called.

“Oi, Dori? You okay?” Nori added, opening the pantry door. Dori groaned and Nori helped him into the kitchen seat while Ori put the kettle on. “Hey, Nadad, it’ll be fine,” Nori said. Leave it to Nori to figure it out without needing to be told. “Is it the Fundins? Or Kili’s family? They’re just the same as us, Dori. You’ll be mothering them as badly as you do Ori and me soon enough.”

Ori added leaves to the teapot— _chamomile_ , Dori’s mind supplied—and selected some cups. He added the water to the pot and let it seep.

“Do you have this or should I?”

“No, play host, it’s your party,” Nori said. “I’ve got this.”

Ori nodded, leaving a cup for Dori. He poured the tea and made another pot for them. “Perhaps I should get Balin?”

“Don’t,” Dori snapped. Nori’s eyebrows rose, but Ori made no indication that he thought this odd. Instead, he returned to the parlor.

Once gone, Nori slid into a chair. “It’ll be easier to accept if you don’t fight it, Dori. Balin isn’t.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

“We never are,” Nori said. “We’re never ready when we meet our One. I wasn’t, but I didn’t fight it, neither did Kili. Dwalin and Ori weren’t ready either and they did fight their bond and it nearly tore them apart. So it’ll be easier to just accept it, Dori. This is a good thing. You know that. That doesn’t mean it’s not terrifying because it is. I’m not ready to be a prince any more than Kili is ready to become king. Kili wasn’t even going to tell me he was a prince, at least not for a while. Then I found out anyway and it scared me. Sometimes it still does. But that doesn’t matter. Prince or not, I still love him.” Nori sighed. “Nadad, I’m trying to say is that finding your One is not as scary as you think and I know it takes some getting used to, but once you accept your bond, it’s the best feeling in the world. I know Dwalin and I know I can trust him with my little brother. I don’t have any reason not to trust Balin with you. I know there have been a lot of changes since I started working for the king, but…”

“I’m fine,” Dori said, picking up the tea. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed with Ori’s wedding coming up, you becoming royalty next year or something, and now I’ve found my One and I just don’t know what to do.”

Nori rubbed his back. “That is overwhelming. But think of it this way: you don’t have to do much for the wedding and becoming royalty is _my_ thing to deal with. I will worry about the royal family, you don’t have to. So that really only leaves you one thing to worry about and that is Balin. I was hoping this life would make things easier for you and Ori.”

“How?” Dori asked. “Once Ori and you marry, neither of you will be here anymore. I’ll be alone. I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Hey, you won’t be alone. Mahal just gave you a new person to drive up the wall and I don’t think anything is going to stop you from worrying about Ori and me.” He stood. “I should get back to the others before Kili gets bored enough to prank someone.”

“You sure you’re not the one getting bored?” Dori asked, arching a brow at Nori.

“Who? Me? _Never_.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Dori teased, smirking at Nori, who rolled his eyes and left. Once the door had closed behind him, Dori pressed his elbows into the table and sighed.

 _It’s not as bad as you think,_ he tried to tell himself. _Not bad. Damn it, I’ve only three decades at most on Ori! I should be able to handle changes like this!_ He drank another cup of tea and headed back to the parlor. His presence, thankfully, didn’t stop the flow of conversation.

“Threw a bloody fit!” Balin laughed.

“I was twenty,” Dwalin snarled. Ori’s shoulders were shaking. Nori lied on the floor, laughing loudly and Kili looked horrified.

“Again, I was _twenty_!”

“I cannot see it,” Kili said. “All I see in my head in my head is you doing… _that_ and it scares me.”

“Your uncle did the same thing,” Balin said.

“No! That’s worse!” Kili shouted hiding his face in his hands. “It’s horrible!”

“Dare I ask?” Dori wondered aloud.

“NO!” Kili shouted.

“You know how some little kids like to streak?” Balin asked, grinning. Dori hummed.

“Yeah, Ori did that.”

“He did!” Nori shouted. Ori glared at them, cheeks tinged pink.

“I bet it was cute,” Dwalin said, kissing Ori’s hand.

“Nori did it to.”

“What little kid hasn’t?” Nori asked. “Come on, did you ever strip down and run around?” he nudged Kili’s knee.

“I wouldn’t remember,” Kili said.

“I bet you did. I bet it was in public. I bet—”

“I will make you regret this, Nori,” Kili growled. Dori checked on the tea while the others continued to laugh. He mumbled something about needing more and Balin offered to help. Dori arched a brow at him and they glared at the gaggle of _little brothers_ behind them.

“Quite the nuisance they are,” Dori said, putting the kettle back on.

“Yes, well, we’re the ones that have the best blackmail material,” Balin replied. Dori snorted, dumping the soggy tea leaves out to add a new batch.

“I suppose that’s true. Not that it doesn’t work the other way around. I’m sure Nori has sufficient deterrents to whatever blackmail I could use against him.”

 “He seems the type,” Balin agreed. “I’m more worried about him than I am Kili, though. His brother and uncle can be…quite vindictive when they like.”

“I’m sure Nori can handle himself around them just fine. After Kili, I’m sure the king’s a piece of cake.”

“The other way around, actually,” Balin said. “I can only handle the king because I’ve known him his whole life. He’s warming up to Nori, though. He doesn’t have much of a choice if you’ve seen him and Kili at each other’s throats.”

“I see.”

“You own a tea shop, don’t you? Ori mentioned it?”

 _Ori, I swear to Mahal…_ “I do,” Dori said. “Café Ri…it’s not a great name—”

“It can have any name you like. Most are there for the food and drinks anyway. The tea you serve here is the ones you’ve made yourself? I’m not one for chamomile, usually, but I’ve yet to have a tea that good, regardless the kind.”

Dori grinned. “That’s true. And they are. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Perhaps I could visit you?” Balin asked. “Either here or there when I have the time.”

“The shop’s slow in mornings, to be honest. It’s a favorite afternoon spot it seems for apprentices, Mahal only knows why. But yes, you’re quite welcome to come by any time you like.” _Not like I’ve anywhere else to be. It’s either at home or the shop or the blasted market._

“Wonderful!” Balin said.

Ori poked his head inside. “Is the tea ready yet?” he asked, smirking.

Dori glared at him. Funny how he looks forward to his brothers getting married when they decide to be brats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder you can message me a story and pairing you'd like to see an AU of. There are also stories that have an AU and 1 character named and there are stories that don't have any particular characters featured. IE:
> 
> Title (Character A/COYC)-AU
> 
> OR
> 
> Title (COYC/COYC)-AU
> 
> You can find them in the series page summary. Feel free to let me know what characters you want to see. 
> 
> Another thing I might need to know. I write romance A LOT (if you read my work frequently, you know this). If you want the story to be gen, you need to let me know otherwise I'm going to assume it's okay to pair a character with someone in the story you want to see.
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

“Why do you think he’s not been to visit yet?” Ori asked, leaning on the counter. Dori ignored him, jotting down the number of scones they had available and how many more he’d need to make before opening in the morning.

This did not include the biscuits, strudels, and bread.

Perhaps he should hire a couple extra boys to work in the kitchen. At least that way the work he did in the kitchen wouldn’t end up being so hectic.

“He’s the king’s chief advisor,” Dori said. “I’m sure he’s busier than you usually are.”

“I offered to help.”

“And you don’t have the time to stay up all night making pastries. Thungni works you hard enough. How are your wrists by the way?”

“They’re fine,” Ori huffed. “Are you sure—”

“Ori, go home and go to bed. I’ll manage. I’ve three ovens with multiple stacks.”

“But you’ve not slept decently since—” Dori glared at him and Ori silenced with a huff. “Fine. I’ll go home. Dori, you should hire someone to help you if you won’t let me help.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Ori, it’s not like I’m not looking. I have a sign out saying I’m hiring. I’ve already managed to find a few waiters. I still need bakers. Until I get the extra staff, I’m stuck.”

“It’s that Firebeard’s place, isn’t it?” Ori asked, frowning.

“Be nice. The Ur brothers might not be the most…well, Bofur’s certainly a bit uncouth, but Bombur and his wife are sweet enough. Besides, I don’t mind a little friendly competition.”

“But—”

“Ori, don’t make me say it again: I’ve got this well in hand. Go home, stop worrying about me, and go to bed.”

“So I’m not allowed to worry but you can worry all you like? That’s fair.”

“I’m not the one getting married in a matter of months,” Dori reminded him. “Nor am I the one with an apprenticeship with one of the most notable scribes in Ered Luin.” Ori huffed.

“Fine. I’ll go home. Just, Dori, try to get some sleep tonight. Don’t spend the whole night baking again.”

Dori didn’t respond, nor did he meet Ori’s pleading gaze. Instead, he bade him goodnight for perhaps the umpteenth time and waved at the door. Ori huffed again before leaving.

“Please take care of yourself better, Dori,” he said before closing the door behind him. Dori finished his inventory and walked to the back, grabbing an apron, stoking the fires, and stretched.

_Where to begin…_

#

Dori groaned, forehead pressed to the table as he tried to battle his fatigue. A hand touched his shoulder. “Mr. Dori?”

He looked up at one of his new hires, Fenni. “What time is it?” he said, though it came out closer to _wha dime a zit_.

“Seven, Sir—we’ve already opened and everything’s taken care of. Mr. Dori, perhaps you should go home and get some sleep.”

“No, I—”

“Sir, please, you’re dead on your feet and your brother asked us to. I can’t really go against Lord Nori, after all…I’m sorry.”

_Nori, I swear to Mahal I will…_

Dori huffed. “He’s going by ‘lord’ now, is he?”

“Well…he is in the king’s employ and Prince Kili’s One…it seemed obvious that he’d be a lord, Sir. I promise we’ve got it here.”

“Do I not have a choice?”

“I don’t think so, Mr. Dori,” Fenni said, fidgeting with his apron.

Dori straightened, then braced himself against the table as the room spun. “You know what, I think there’s a spare room upstairs. Is it in use?”

“I can check, Sir.”

“Please do.”

Fenni left and Dori leaned against the table again, head between his forearms. Perhaps a decent amount of sleep would help his dizzy spells and eating decently at that. He ignored the irony his current state proposed.

A “mother-hen” who neglected their own wellbeing while always caring for other’s wellbeing.

Yeah, Dori might need to rethink how he approached his own health.

Fenni returned. “The room upstairs is open, Mr. Dori, if you’d like to go lie down.”

“I think that’d be wise. Wake me if I’m needed for anything.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dori glared at him. “I mean _anything_.”

“I _know_ , Sir.”

“But you weren’t going to.”

Fenni crossed his arms. “Begging your pardon, Mr. Dori, but I’m not the one forgetting to sleep at night.” Dori sighed, massaging his forehead. He didn’t want to say Fenni had a point, but...

“Just…wake me if I’m needed, Fenni. I don’t care what it is, if someone asks for me, get me. Except if it’s those terrors. Any one of them.” He really didn’t want to deal with Borgo, Harakaz, or Oldor if he could help it. They were not worth losing sleep over.

“Yes, Sir,” Fenni said. “We got a handle here.”

Dori nodded, heading for the stairs. Another one of Dori’s new hires, Hugen, stopped them. “I’m sorry sir, but Lord Balin just came in. Should I stall him for a bit so you can, uh, freshen up?”

Dori furrowed his brow? Freshen up? He didn’t recall…right. Of course he’d be a mess!

_Oh, curse it all to Mordor._

“I’ll be down in a few. Get him whatever he likes in the meantime.”

Dori rushed to the washroom and ground his teeth, glaring at his appearance. He could wash the flour out of his face and hair quickly enough, and he always had a spare comb for his hair so there was no need to worry there. But the bags under his eyes?

Those would be harder to hide.

Dori sighed and got to work. A part of him just wanted to let his hair down and put it in a simple three strand braid down his back for the sake of time and simplicity. He didn’t, nimbly reworking each meticulous and intricate braid back in, including the bearer’s braid he, even now, kept hidden.

He dried his face once more, hoping the cold water would do him some good. Aside from washing away a little more flour he may have missed and bringing color to his cheeks, it didn’t do much. He straightened his tunic and removed the apron, handing it to Hugen once he left the washroom, and approached Balin, who was stirring cream into his tea.

“Lord Balin, good morning.”

Balin looked up and grinned. “Good morning, Dori. Is this a bad time?”

“No, I had a busy night is all. Baking…not as much sleep as usual." Fenni coughed and Dori glared at him. “Are you ill, Fenni?”

“No, Sir.”

“Because if you are…”

“I’m not ill, Mr. Dori. Promise.” He scurried off to another table before Dori could subtly rebuke him more.

“Apologies, Lord Balin. The last few weeks have been rather…intense—not as intense as yours, I’m sure, but…I’ll just stop talking before I dig this hole a little more, shall I? I’m a bit sleep deprived.”

Balin chuckled. “You and me both,” he said. “Usually I’m up till the wee hours of the morning with stacks of parchment that get taller when they _should_ get shorter.”

“That can’t be good…”

“Well, what do you expect when you’ve a nation-full of refugees to house, feed, and offer employment to for the sake of survival?” Balin said, shrugging. “It’s more thankless than you think, not like this,” he waved around the shop. “It may be difficult at times, but at least you’re not being yelled at when you’ve nothing to offer.”

“The pay’s not as great as you think.”

“But you feed people. And you offer jobs.”

“I’m afraid it’s a bit more specific than that,” Dori said. “I’m in dire need for bakers and cooks, but all I’ve got are servers right now. I could train some of them as cooks or I could offer more jobs. The question is, can I pay them all equally in that case? It’s a bit more difficult than I had hoped it’d be.”

“You’re still here. You’re employees are doing just fine, and your customers are enjoying whatever it is they get—tea or otherwise.” Balin smiled, taking a sip from his cup. “I think if you’ve any who are willing to work in the kitchens as much as on the floor, you should be fine—granted this advice is _not_ coming from someone who has any experience in service industries. I cannot verify it in any way.”

Dori yawned. _Damn it, I shouldn’t be this bloody tired!_

“I’m sorry. You’re not boring me, I just…”

“Didn’t get enough sleep.”

Dori winced. “Didn’t get _any_ sleep, actually. I was not jesting about needing bakers.”

“In which case, I would suggest sending some servers to the kitchen and show them how to bake until you find more help,” Balin said.

“I’m so—”

“Don’t be sorry. I do understand I technically have to get to a meeting back at the palace anyway.” He stood. “Go get some sleep, Dori. I’ll see you again sooner or later.”

He kissed Dori’s hand and left. Dori groaned, resting his head on the table, muttering very impolite curses under his breath.  Hugen approached him and steered him to the spare room.

“Get some sleep, Mr. Dori. We’ll let you know if you’re needed.”

Dori mumbled an affirmation. He barely dwelled on the short conversation he had with Balin only wondering why the hell they, for the most part, complained about their work.

It was a terrible conversation topic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if a trigger warning will be needed, but there's mentions of prostitution here that's consensual but also nonconsensual...little hard to describe. So just in case, be aware of that.

“Um, Mr. Dori?” Fenni said, looking in the kitchen as Dori reviewed the recipe with a girl he hoped to hire as another baker. He patted her shoulder and let her get to work.

“Yes?”

“They’re here. We tried to serve them, but they want to see you.”

Dori sighed. “Have they ordered something to drink or eat at least?”

“I offered, but…” Fenni fidgeted with his apron. “I know you don’t want them in here, sir—”

“Fenni, relax,” Dori said. “Go help someone else if you must.”

Dori strode out to the floor, searching for his suitors. He found them in the corner behind an old Man robed in grey with a walking stick propped against the wall and his pointy hat on the opposite chair, enjoying a pot of tea with bit of cake.

Borgo was shorter than Dori, a merchant who often traveled to the other kingdoms. His hair was black, pulled into eight small braids—one for each great honor he’s gained on the road. One of items decorating his hair was a small tooth of a Warg he had slain. His eyes were bright hazel green and his nose was long and hooked, decorated with a golden hoop, a matching ring was attached to the corner of his bottom lip. He also made a cloak out of the beast’s fur. He was brave, and Dori would give him that, but Dori was brave to. And far stronger than him. The same battle had left Borgo wounded at the knee. He managed to keep his leg, but walked with a limp.

Dori would’ve been able to break the Warg’s neck with ease if he so wanted. Many had tried to convince him to join the King’s Guard, but that would require him to leave Nori and Ori home alone. It wasn’t worth the glory.

Beside him was Oldor. Oldor was the tallest of the three and an ambassador from the Orocani Mountains. He usually dealt with nobles below the King—such as Balin, Dori’s mind supplied—his hair was as dark as Borgo’s, but wirier by comparison. The Orocani sought more decoration in their hair than braids, so he wore one large braid, gifted with several beads and gems of various color. He preferred the lighter fabrics of his people in the East, but did, usually, wear a pelt of fur for warmth. His greatest accomplishment was in a battle back in his home against a pack of wolves who had targeted his family—a pair of little brothers and his elder sister—and their pelts were used as blankets back home. In fact, one of those pelts was one of his gifts when he first attempted to court Dori.

Dori could appreciate Oldor as another protective brother and almost had allowed himself to be drawn in, but Ori was never comfortable around him then and still isn’t now. And Dori was sure Nori didn’t like him merely on principle. It was entirely possible. But his brothers came first. If they didn’t like someone, that was that.

The last was Harakaz. He was the Captain of the Guard for the natives of Ered Luin, making him equal to Dwalin, but far less lenient or forgiving. His red hair and beard were thick and wiry. And he braided it as tightly as he could to keep it out of his face. His beads were all colors and gems that could be noticed against his hair—sapphire, emerald, onyx, silver, a little bit of gold—his beard was left loose without braids, stating he’d not let any but his spouse or his One touch it. His eyes were blue and he bore a couple rings strung around his left eyebrow. His nose was smaller than most Dwarves, but bore a fine curve to it. He had fought in several battles, and had some decent relations with the Hobbits East of the mountain, boasting that he was a friend of the Thain and the Master. No one really understood what he meant by that and no one really asked. Hobbits were Hobbits. They were queer folk and no one really knew much about them. Whatever secrets Harakaz held about the mysterious Little Folk of the Shire, he kept it to himself.

Nori was caught by him once, when he was much younger than he was now. He was still new at stealing, which, as much as Dori hated it, was a necessity that they needed. Harakaz beat him within an inch of his life before Dori could get enough to get him out. How he managed to free Nori from Harakaz was still a huge stain on Dori’s past and he vowed never to be that helpless again. Nori had agreed and went looking for a master thief to teach him a few tricks.

Dori hadn’t liked that any more than what Harakaz had done, but again it was necessary and due to his speed, small stature, and cunning, Nori had gained the title Thief-King. He wasn’t going to dwell on the irony that Nori’s One was Thorin Oakenshield’s nephew.

Dori had resisted their advances for decades and over that time they became friendly rivals, making a competition out of who would get Dori to court him. They were drawn to Dori’s strength and beauty, just as the line of Ori’s suitors were drawn to him for his own good looks. Thankfully, they all backed off after Zamnil was arrested for attempting to murder Dwalin in front of a crowd in a fit of jealousy. None had contested Dwalin’s right to Ori since, thankfully.

Their favorite argument was that if Dori chose one of them—any one of them—they’d be able to rescue him and his family from poverty. It was a good argument, but Dori wouldn’t trade his family’s comfort for money. Ori and Nori meant too much to him to be bought so cheaply. Lately their argument would be who cared for him more. The irony of this was that if they did care for him, apart from his beauty, they’d have helped him and his family _unconditionally_.

“Unless you’re going to get something, gentlemen,” Dori said, crossing his arms. “You’ll need to leave.”

“Do you treat _all_ of your customers like that?” Harakaz asked, arching a brow.

“Only those who have no motive but to harass my staff,” he snarled. “So, will you be having anything to eat? Or perhaps drink? I just got a shipment of orange pekoe tea in if you’d like.”

They glanced at each other, silently assessing. “We would,” Borgo said. “If you would care to join us.”

Dori’s first instinct would be to refuse. But honor and politeness demanded that he at least hear them out, even if he guessed it’d be the same arguments as before.

 _We love you, we care for you,_ etc.

All lies, of course.

“I’ll bring a pot,” Dori said, turning on his heel and heading to the back. The girl had closed the oven. Setting a batch of scones down. Dori looked them over as she stood nervously before him, hands clasped behind her back.

“May I?” he asked, pointing at one of them scones. She nodded and he took a bite. Warm, tart raspberry engulfed his mouth and he chewed contemplatively. He nodded. “Very good,” he said. “We’re short staffed right now,” he said, “So I wonder if you’d be willing to begin tomorrow morning?”

Her face lit up.

“Yes, Sir! Thank you!” He had Fenni present the new girl’s scones on the floor as he brought a pot of tea to the table before sitting down. “Now, what is this about?”

“How are things at home?” Oldor asked.

“Cut the crap,” Dori muttered. “Let me guess: each of you are going to give me some bloody sob story about loving me or caring for me when we can all say that’s bull. Gentlemen, if you’ve not noticed, my family is doing much better than we’ve been doing for years. Nori has a reputable job now and Ori is engaged to Dwalin son of Fundin and now making his dream of being a scribe a reality. As for myself my own dream is also a reality now.” He leaned on the table. “I have no need for your so-called pity and deals anymore and I would appreciate it if you would leave me in peace. Besides, I’ve found my One.”

The shock on their faces was worth it.

“I hope you are aware that coming between a destined pair is pointless. I’ve seen it twice. Nori dared to impersonate nobility and Ori will be married to his despite how much opposition to his relationship there was. All in all, it would be prudent to give up and focus on finding your own Ones, whomever they are.” _And I wish them luck_ , Dori thought. He stood. “Enjoy your tea.”

“Who is it?” Harakaz asked.

Dori arched a brow. “Balin son of Fundin,” he said. They glanced at each other. Dori sucked in a breath and left. Sometimes it didn’t register with others what it means to have a One. His brothers went to lengths Dori never imagined going through to be with their Ones and that gave Dori an idea how pointless it is to get in the way of destiny.

He supposed they’d understand when they meet theirs.

If they ever do.

“They’re still here, Sir,” Fenni said.

“I know. They’re processing something. Give them a few minutes, an hour at most, then tell them to get out, tea or no tea."

“Yes, Mr. Dori—oh, Mr. Balin just came in.”

Dori turned to him and managed a small smile as he approached. “You look more rested.”

“Yes, well, what do you expect would happen when both your brothers drag you home? And I finally got a baker to help me in the kitchen. Still need a couple more hands, but other than that…”

“Wonderful!” Balin said, grinning. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“How about you? The King’s not overworking you, is he?”

Balin scoffed. “It’s more along the lines of whether or not he’s overworking himself! Especially with the preparations for the Durin’s Day Ball coming up, there’s a lot to be done and Prince Kili isn’t the best coordinator. He’s learning, of course, but still not as good as his mother was! So I’m helping him out there as well, but, about the Ball, I was wondering if you’d be able to take the time off and go with me?”

Dori stared at him for a moment, gaping. The Durin’s Day Ball was one of the grandest parties in the kingdoms. It’d not been held since the time of King Thror before Erebor’s fall.

“So it’s coming back?”

“It is. Thorin thinks it’s about time to continue it and so…” Balin shrugged. “It won’t be as grand as it used to be two centuries ago, but Thorin’s optimistic. I’ve not seen him this excited since we settled in Ered Luin.”

Dori hummed. “I thought it was only open to the noble classes.”

“Well, your brother is going to be a prince, is he not? I doubt any would contest your right to be there.”

“That is very true,” Dori said. “I’d love to go, Balin.” Balin relaxed and Dori grinned. “You thought I’d refuse?”

“One can’t be sure,” Balin admitted, returning the grin. There was a flash of light out of the corner of Dori’s eye and he turned to it. Balin turned around and halted Harakaz’s blade from cutting him down with a dagger. Balin’s sword pressed against Harakaz’s side.

Dori shook, hands balled into fists.

“Harakaz?” Balin asked, arching a brow. “This is not a wise course, Lad.”

“And your claim to Dori is less wise.”

“Harakaz!” Oldor shouted. “We’re leaving!”

“You aren’t going to just let him steal Dori from us!”

“Steal?!” Balin snapped. “ _Ruksul!_ ”

“GET OUT!!!” Dori bellowed. “ALL THREE OF YOU, OUT!!!” Balin shoved Harakaz back and sheathed his weapons. They left and Dori hid his face in his hands. “I am so sorry.”

“I doubt it’s your fault,” Balin said. “Though I do wonder how you and your brothers get as much attention as you do.”

“Some would think beauty’s a gift, but really it’s a curse,” Dori said.

“Harakaz is not a suitor I’d like to have around,” Balin said. Dori scoffed.

“You’ve no idea.”

“Did something…”

“Yes, but it was necessary at the time, I’m afraid.” Dori lowered his hands. “And I don’t even know why I’m telling you any of this.”

“I’m glad you are,” Balin said. Dori looked at him. There was no judgment in his eyes. “I do wish we met earlier, though.” Dori nodded. That would’ve been preferable, but it was out of their control. “I’m afraid I’ll have to be at the palace, but Dwalin will be willing to escort you and Ori there, I think. I’ll ask him.”

“Thank you. And I really am sorry.”

“Whatever those three want, Dori, it is _not_ your fault.” Balin kissed his hand. “I’ll see you at the ball if not sooner.” He walked out the door. Dori sighed and noticed the Man staring at him. He met his stare, frowning. The Man just chuckled and finished his tea before leaving a few coins as a tip.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you think?” the tailor asked, holding up a shimmery gold fabric to Ori. He frowned, tilting his head to the side. Dori squeezed his shoulder.

“A little black or navy blue would even it out, I think,” Dori said, “Perhaps for the trousers.”

The tailor hummed and grinned. “It would, Sir, with a strip of this one down the sides.”

“I like that.”

“I’m not sure,” Ori said. “You don’t think it’s a little loud?”

“It clashes with your hair, but another color would dull the effect,” Dori said. “Where is Nori?”

“He’s going to the tailor Kili’s family uses,” Ori said, tucking a wayward strand behind his ear.

“Ah. That would make sense, I suppose,” Dori said as he perused the shop.

“Excuse me!” Ori called. Dori and the tailor turned to him, Ori picked up a couple stools of fabric. One a bright blue and the other white. “Could you make something for my brother with this?”

The tailor hummed, glancing at Dori, who crossed his arms. “You’ve a good eye, lad. The blue brings out his eyes and the white matches his hair.”

“Ori…”

“What? You might as well look your best for Balin.”

“Why you little—”

“You’ll thank me later,” Ori said, sending him a Nori-like grin. Dori rolled his eyes.

The tailor took the fabrics from Ori and set them down before showing the different fabrics that he could use for Ori’s trousers. He opted for black.

“How long will this take?”

The tailor laughed. “Give me some credit, my apprentices and I are fast, my lords. You’ll have your attire in three days. They left some gold for him and left.

“So, will you be letting your hair down?” Ori asked. “Balin might like knowing you’re a bearer.”

“Would it matter?”

“No. Not everyone’s other half is going to be able to bear. I have a couple friends who found their Ones and they’re _both_ bearers. Then there’s a lord whose husband isn’t a bearer. But I think he’d like to know…if only so he isn’t _shocked_ when you end up pregnant?”

Dori hummed. “You’ve a point,” he said. “I’ll think about it. Shall we stop by the shop?”

“So long as you don’t work while we’re there,” Ori said. Dori opened his mouth to retaliate, but someone ran into him.

“Sorry!” Fenni shouted, huffing for breath. “Mr. Dori, I went to your house but you weren’t there and Hugen is with the guards—”

“Slow down, Lad. What happened?”

“Someone trashed the shop last night!” Dori felt as though he’d been dunked in ice water. He followed Ori and Fenni to the shop and stared at the shambles of what was left. He felt faint.

“When…”

“We got here an hour or so ago to open,” Fenni said, “And it was like this. The guards were already here. I don’t know if they’ve found anything.”

“Dori?” Ori asked. Dori’s legs felt weak and he feared he’d faint. Ori grabbed his arm and helped him to a chair. “Deep breaths, _Nadad_ ,” he said. “Fenni, stay with him.” Ori approached the guards, who bowed politely to him.

Dori stared at his shop. There was _no way_ he’d be able to fix this before the ball! The expenses alone would be a fortune.

The tables and chairs were broken. Glass was shattered everywhere. The pastries were thrown against the wall and the different teas Dori served littered the floor, mingled with glass and cream and splinters. The sign he used was broken and burned. Even the décor had not survived.

“Dori!”

He turned to Nori, who stared at the shop. “Nori, why are you—”

“I heard. Got here as fast as I could,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest, assessing the damage. “Don’t worry, we can get a crew to fix it quickly.”

“I can’t—”

“Rely on me a little, will you? It’s not the end of the world.” He waved Fenni off and sat beside Dori. “Tell me, who would want to do this?”

“Other than my suitors?”

“Why would those bastards trash the shop—they know about Balin?” Dori nodded. “Anyone else? Ori mentioned you’ve competition with a Broadbeam down the street?”

Dori scoffed. “Competition they may be, but the brothers Ur aren’t…they wouldn’t do this. They didn’t _need_ to. Their business is better off than mine, anyway.” Dori groaned and leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t understand who’d _do_ this…”

“Dori, go home. Dwalin and I will find out who did this.”

“I can’t leave the shop,” Dori said. “I need to—”

“You need to gather your wits,” Nori said. “Go home. Get some rest. Ori and I will take care of the shop for now.” He stood and joined Ori, who nodded and reached into his satchel, pulling out some parchment, an inkwell, and a quill, quickly jotting down…Dori wasn’t sure. Inventory, perhaps.

Dori swallowed, focusing on his breathing. He couldn’t think straight. Perhaps it would be wiser to go home for now. Dori stood just as Dori handed Nori something and he returned to Dori’s side.

“Let’s go home, okay? I’ll make you some tea. Nori’s already on it and we’ll meet with a crew tomorrow.”

“I don’t think I should go to the ball,” Dori admitted. “Not—”

“You are _going_ ,” Ori said. “I don’t care _who_ did this or _why_. You need to go. Not only for yourself and Balin, but also to show that whoever did this can’t beat you down. Don’t cancel on Balin just because you’re having a bad day.”

“Ori—”

“I know it’s bad, but you’ll be all right. We’ve been through worse, Dori. So let’s go home, gather our wits, and get ready for what’s to come. I promise everything will be all right.”

Dori sighed, staring at his shop again. Ori squeezed his hand. “It’ll be all right,” he said, guiding him away from the shop and the onlookers.

#

“Dori?” Ori called, holding two packages in his hand as he stepped through the shop. Dori looked at him, massaging his head. “Our suits are done. Where’s the crew?”

“Nori looked everywhere. No one wants to take it on. I don’t understand why…”

“They’re being bought off the project, likely,” Ori said. “Or scared off. I swear, Dori, I’m certain it was those three cretins. Dori sighed, massaging his forehead. “You’re still going to the ball.”

“I can’t! Not unless we get…” he sighed. “This is ridiculous.”

“Yes, it is. So is letting them know they win,” Ori said, setting the packages down. “You are going to go. You’re going to dance with Balin and, you’ll see, everything will work out for the better.”

There was a tapping on against the wood and they looked at the intruder. It was hard not to recognize the Man with a hat like _that_.

“Pardon the intrusion, but I couldn’t help but notice you’re a bit…shorthanded.”

“We’re closed,” Dori said. “I thought that would be obvious.”

“Oh, I know. You’re brother asked a favor of me.” Dori arched a brow at Ori.

“Don’t look at me. I’ve never seen him before.”

“You’re a friend of Nori’s then,” Dori said.

“I can help, if given a chance,” the man said, approaching them. “Besides, it’s hard to find a decent cup of tea outside the Shire.” He leaned on his staff. “My name is Gandalf.”

“The wizard?” Ori asked. “You’re the one who helped Nori and Kili get together, aren’t you?”

“The same.”

“Why are you here?” Dori asked.

“Oh, well…I was in the Shire a month ago, celebrating the Thain’s grandson’s coming of age. It was quite a celebration, if I do say so myself. Hobbits do know how to throw a party. And while there, got an invitation to the Durin’s Day Ball. Naturally, I had to come. Now, Nori asked a favor of me to come and see what I can do about your shop, so here I am. But before I do anything, I need to know that you’re willing to let me help.”

Dori sighed. Ori squeezed his shoulder. “What would it hurt? Gandalf is one of the most reputable wizards in Middle Earth, Dori. I’m sure fixing the shop wouldn’t even make him sweat.”

“I don’t know…favors require oaths.”

“And it’s Nori who asked. Not you and not me,” Ori reminded him. “I’m all right with him trying. Why not you?”

Dori looked at Gandalf, then at Ori. He sighed and waved his hand. “All right.”

“Excellent. I suggest, gentlemen, that you stand up.”

Dori and Ori stood and Ori gathered the parcels. Gandalf raised his staff and tapped the ground three times. The ground rumbled and the splintered wood snapped back together. Nearby rock deteriorated, changing to sand, heated hot enough to become glass, fixed where the windows once were.

Save for the décor and merchandise, the shop looked good as new. Gandalf grinned. “Apart from certain things, you’re ready to go. Saves a bit of coin, too. You might not be back in business by Durin’s Day, but after? Most certainly.”

“I’ll rush order the tea you use,” Ori said, grinning. He pushed the parcels into Dori’s hands, running out of the shop. Dori, on the other hand, stared around, stunned.

“Better, isn’t it? I’ll add a few spells to keep it from being destroyed as utterly as it was before. Just for a precaution.”

“My brother owes you now?” Dori asked. “It is my shop, whatever you mean to ask of him in return, that is my responsibility. Not his. He already owes you one favor, anyway.”

“If you like,” Gandalf said.

“How much do I owe you?”

“And whoever said I wanted money? No, my dear Dori. When I come to collect, it will not be for a certain amount of coin. A favor for a favor. Now, I believe, you ought to let your staff know you need them in your kitchens.” He winked and went outside, scratching runes into the rock before leaving.

Dori stared at the packages in his hands and grinned. He had a ball to get ready for.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dori!” Ori shouted from his place downstairs as he tugged on his boots. “Dori, come on, it can’t look that bad!”

“It doesn’t,” Dori shouted back. “But neither do I think this is a good idea anymore.”

Ori groaned, finishing the laces on his final boot and stomped toward the staircase. “I’m coming up to knock sense into you. If I must, I’ll call for Nori to drag your butt down here so we can go!”

Dori met him at the top of the stairs, glaring at him. “This is a bad idea.”

“No. It’s a _good_ idea,” Ori said. “Besides, Dori, you look great.”

Dori rolled his eyes.

The white trousers had a light blue strip on their sides, his boots were made of a white wolf’s pelt and the matching blue surcoat shimmered in the light as did his hair, bearer’s braid visible over his shoulder with a few other braids marking his successes—mostly from raising Ori and Nori and another for the shop. He usually kept it meticulous for the sake of keeping it away from Ori’s grabbing hands back when he was a child and now for how practical it had been.

Ori took his hands. “Really, Nadad, you’re going to stun everyone there.”

“Not as much as you will.”

The black trousers had been a good call, matched with black pelt boots, with a gold line on either side of the seam. The yellow-gold surcoat wasn’t as clashing with Ori’s hair as they had expected it to be. As for Ori’s hair it was too short, as it grew quite slowly in comparison to most his age, but Ori had managed to braid the tightly to his scalp, leaving his engagement braid free and visible behind his left ear.

“Ah, but I’m _engaged_ ,” Ori said, winking. “You’ve not even begun your courtship.”

“Doesn’t mean they won’t look.”

“Let them,” Ori said, locking his arm around Dori’s. “There’s not much else they _can_ do. No one’s foolish enough to cross Dwalin.”

“Well…”

“I’m not counting Nori or Zamnil. And tonight, Ered Luin will know you’re Balin son of Fundin’s Sanzeuh.”

“That’s not stopped anyone from trying to get between you and Dwalin.”

“I know,” Ori said, frowning at him. “You and Nori were two of them.” Dori winced.

“We wised up.”

“After a _year_.”

“Which you’re clearly still mad about.”

“That it took Nori finding his Sanzeuh to change your minds just shows how ignorant people really are about the subject.”

“Well, I know now it’s futile, don’t I?” Dori asked, untangling his arm from Ori’s to grab their cloaks. They went to the door and Dori was almost conked on the head by Dwalin’s fist, which quickly lowered before damage was done. “Good evening, Dwalin.”

Dwalin had donned black trousers and boots. He wore a white tunic beneath a blue surcoat. His engagement braid in place as well in what hair he had left on his head.

“Evening,” Dwalin said. “You look good, Dori.”

“So Ori says,” Dori sighed as Dwalin greeted Ori with a kiss.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Ori said, “We’re ready. Right, Dori?”

Dori nodded. “Let’s go,” he said.

Dwalin stepped out of the doorway, letting Ori and Dori step outside. Dori locked the door behind them and followed Ori and Dwalin to a carriage. Dori stared at it as they approached, feeling as though he should turn around and run back inside.

As though sensing his hesitancy, Ori turned toward him and grabbed his hands. “I promise it won’t be as bad as you think. You won’t do anything embarrassing and you won’t regret this, Dori. I promise.”

Dori nodded, feeling nauseas as he climbed into the carriage. Or perhaps it was jittery. Across from him, Dwalin and Ori conversed so quietly that Dori would have to concentrate just to hear them. Not that he really wanted to, to be honest. Whatever they spoke about, he didn’t need to know.

His stomach lurched when they came in sight of the castle and he closed his eyes, focusing on breathing.

“Dori?”

“I’m fine.”

Ori rubbed his back. “We don’t have to go in right away.” He looked at Dwalin, signing a few quick things in Iglishmek and Dwalin nodded, heading into the palace.

“This was a bad idea,” Dori said.

“It’s just nerves. I got them too when I came to the palace for the first time. But the royal family’s just like any other family. You’ve met Kili. You know how he’s like. Fili’s not much different and Thorin’s Dwalin’s best friend. The king’s not going to care about who we used to be. He already knows Nori and all, so…Dori, trust me, it’s not as bad as you think.”

Dori took a breath. “As good as you are with words, Nadadith, it doesn’t help as much as you think. There are others—”

“Who don’t matter,” Ori said. “You’re here for Balin. You have friends and family inside too. You’re not here to impress the court. You’re not here to impress the king. You’re here because you were asked to come by your One, who happens to be the king’s advisor, and Balin is smitten with you.”

Dori glared at him.

“Really, he is,” Ori said. “Dwalin says he’s not been this annoying in their whole lives and that is saying something. Dwalin thinks he’s very annoying just on his own. Sort of like how I find you and Nori annoying most of the time.”

“I’m afraid that’s my job, Ori. To be as annoying as possible.”

“Will you go in now?” Dori glanced at the doors, frowning. Ori poked him in the arm.

“What are you doing?”

“Resorting to childish tactics,” Ori said, smirking, as he continued to poke Dori. “I will poke you until you go inside, so if you want me to stop, get your butt inside.”

Dori smacked his hand. “Stop it.”

“Not until you go inside.”

“Fine! I’m going, I’m going!” Dori approached the stairs and Ori followed. Guards opened the doors for them and they entered. Nori was approaching them.

“Well about time, Dwalin told me Dori was having a panic attack.”

“Ori turned to underhanded tactics,” Dori said. “What happened to your hair?”

Nori had dressed in black and a cream white theme with gold trimming. His hair, like Dori’s, had been taken out of its usual style, save for the eyebrows. His boots, unlike Dori’s and Ori’s, were leather. His hair was pulled into one long braid down his back and he braided in ruby and amethyst jewel beads that were also braided into his beard.

“Kili got to it. What happened to yours?” Nori retorted.

“I suggested he take it down,” Ori said. “Looks good, doesn’t it?”

“Meh.”

“Be nice!” Ori snapped, pulling Dori along. “Let’s go inside. Before they call us for dinner.”

“Ugh,” Dori groaned. “This is _not_ going to go well.”

“Stop being so pessimist and get your ass in there,” Nori snapped. “It’s not as bad as your making it out to be.”

They led him into an archway leading into a ballroom. Nobles and lords were gathered around in small clusters, laughing and conversing as though it were normal. A servant announced their arrival, naming them the Brothers Ri, or something equally silly in Dori’s opinion.

Eyes turned on them and there was silence. Dori held himself as confidently as his brothers did, but he doubted they were experiencing the same lightheadedness he was. Around him he caught snippets from whispers circulating through the room.

“The middle brother is Sanzeuh to Prince Kili…”

“The youngest is adorable!”

“I heard he’s engaged to Lord Dwalin…”

“Such a beautiful family…”

“The eldest is gorgeous…”

“Two bearers in one family!”

“Such a blessing…”

Dori wished they’d just shut up and go back to their old conversations or whatever it was they were doing before they walked in. Really, there was _no_ reason for all this gawking!

Dwalin approached them and led Ori away, arm around his waist. After that, attention was taken off Dori and Nori.

“See, not so bad,” Nori said. “Balin’s here somewhere. If not in this room, then he’s with the royal family giving them a dressing down. Thorin’s an introvert, so he’s probably going to show up, then leave the rest of it to Fili and Kili, meaning they’ll need to know how to behave when Thorin sneaks out.”

“He wouldn’t, though, would he?”

“He would, first chance he gets, most likely, just for the sake of his own sanity. He’ll have to dance a couple times, but besides that…it’s likely he threw it for the sake of tradition _and_ for the food.”

Dori grinned. “Well, I can’t fault him that.”

“No, you can’t. Food is a wonderful commodity, is it not?”

“Indeed it is.”

“It’s going to be a five course meal, I think…I’m not sure what exactly we’ll be having—Kili won’t say, so expect something outlandish and weird. But he at least told me that there’s going to be soup, an appetizer, a fruit salad, the main dish—he did tell me that we’re having elk and for whatever reason the king’s _very_ pleased with this—and then desert.”

“Sounds to me what’s going to be served.”

“I don’t know as much as you think about dinner, except that I put through painstaking etiquette lessons just for the ball. I hated it. Kili was rather sympathetic which is saying something.”

“Yeah it does.”

“Feel better?”

Dori blinked. He did. “Yeah, I do.”

“Food. Works every time.”

Fanfare echoed through the room, announcing the royal family’s arrival and the room silenced again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating more chapters later today. I really want to get the ball segment done!!


	7. Chapter 7

Kili was dressed in an aqua blue surcoat over a white tunic and navy trousers with matching boots. A silver circlet, a simple band with blue aquamarine gemstones along the band. His hair, save for the courtship braid and his bearer’s braid, had been pulled back away from his face in a similar braid to Nori’s, except it came halfway down the whole of it.

His brother, Fili, was dressed in black trousers and leather boots, and an ocean blue surcoat over a black tunic rather than white. His circlet was also silver, with fire opals around the band. His gold hair wasn’t as short as Ori’s, coming past his shoulder and braided from his face, even his mustache was braided, reminding Dori of the lions he had seen woven into tapestries.

At the center of the trio was the king. Robed in dark blue and silver with gold and ruby gems in his obsidian and silver streaked hair, adopting a sort of grand stoicism in his face, Thorin Oakenshield seemed nothing more than a sad man to Dori rather than the majesty that everyone seemed to attribute to him. It was something in the way he carried himself, as though struggling to stand straight beneath a great burden.

Nori approached Kili and bowed. He took Kili’s hand in both of his and kissed it before they followed Thorin and Fili into the crowd.

A hand tapped his shoulder and Dori turned to Balin. He was dressed in in a white tunic under a red surcoat and black trousers beneath to match his leather boots. He had gold beads in his hair which had, till then, been left unadorned. He offered his hand. “May I escort you to the dining hall?”

Dori tried to fight a smile and failed. “You may,” he said, taking Balin’s hand in his own, letting Balin lead him through another pair of doors.

“You have _no idea_ how much effort it takes to make those three look as regal as they do now,” he said. “I wager they’ll not last an hour.”

Dori grinned. “Midnight.”

“Ah, you’re confident are you?”

“Kili’s being courted by my brother and Nori’s a handful. If he’s here, Kili will be too busy making sure _Nori_ behaves. He won’t be able to cause mischief, as he’ll be doing his best to keep Nori out of it.”

 “Well at least _one_ of them will behave,” Balin said. They stopped in front of a pair of chairs, waiting for the king to sit first at the head of the table. “I’m glad you came. I figured it’d be touch and go for a bit, given what happened to your shop. Will you be able to pick it up?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Dori said. “Nori called in a favor and we should be back to work sometime in the next week.”

“Must be some favor!”

“You have no idea.”

Once everyone had filed in, Thorin announced they may sit and servants carted large bowls of soup through the room, filling the bowls gradually.

Balin’s hand reached up and touched the bearer’s braid. “I didn’t notice this.”

Dori blushed. “Yes, you weren’t supposed to. No one was supposed to, really, since I had to put my brother’s first until…well…”

“You did well with them,” Balin said.

“Perhaps with Ori, but Nori?”

“He’s not the King of Thieves anymore, you know. And he is a good Dwarf even if a bit rough around the edges. But he loves Kili and treats him well. That’s all anyone can really ask for, even the king.”

“He’s the favorite, is he?” Dori asked. Balin snorted.

“Thorin doesn’t play favorites with the boys, even if he is harder on Fili than he is Kili. He loves those boys as if they were his own sons. And like any father, he always only wanted what was best for them, even if he doesn’t seem like it.”

“He seems sad to me,” Balin said. Thorin offered a short blessing and the dining began. “Like there’s a weight he can’t shake off and it cripples him.”

“There is,” Balin said. “There is a kind of Dwarf that bears the burden of knowing they have a One somewhere, but the call is so strong that the separation is near physically painful and it comes on them when they are children. The king is such a Dwarf. He has long told himself that Sanzeuh do not exist, that it’s a fairytale. Which, we know is not quite true. Likely, his One is of a different race.”

“That’s…I’m not sure how to describe it without sounding callous.”

“It’s sad and pitiful, true. Don’t worry about being callous. Dwalin and I have both taken liberty cuffing him atop the head.”

“But he’s the king!”

“And also our cousin and longest known friend,” he said. “Trust me, if he gets a slap to the back of his head from me or my brother, he’ll just take it.”

“But if it were anyone else?”

“It’d be the last thing they’d do.”

Dinner went longer than any other meal Dori had attended in his life. Conversations were long and drawn out. They took to trading embarrassing stories about their siblings—particularly Ori—and joking about which ones they’d have to share at the wedding. (Obviously the most horrifying ones imaginable.)

“Is it just me or does your brother seem a little jumpy?” Balin asked. Dori turned to Ori first. He seemed all right. So he looked at Nori. He was definitely fidgeting. Fingers drumming against his chair and the table; eyes shifting to and fro; and rubbing the back of his neck…

Dori furrowed his brow and quickly signed an inquiry at Nori, who signed back that he was fine and not to worry. Dori shook his head. “He’s up to something, for sure.”

“We’ll figure it out later. Do you like cake?”

 I own a café and bakery and you’re asking if I like cake?” Dori asked, amused. A servant approached the head table with filled glasses of red wine that were put in front of the royal family.

“In hindsight, that was a silly question.”

“It was,” Dori said, glancing at Nori again.

Kili touched his shoulder with worry on his face. Nori waved him off and kissed his cheek. Kili wasn’t anywhere close to convinced and looked ready to start a fight with Nori. He took a drink and almost choked. He reached into his mouth, pinching something between his fingers. Nori whispered something in his ear and Kili’s face lit up, beaming. He nodded and kissed him.

“Huh, mystery solved,” Balin said, grinning. Dori chuckled.

“Great. Two weddings to plan!”

“Is that so bad?”

“No. I’m happy for my brothers, but wedding planning’s tedious. It’s a wonder Dwalin and Ori are managing it.”

“I don’t think Nori’s going to let you help anyway.”

“No, he certainly wouldn’t,” Dori said, crossing his arms. “I do wish he would though. If only to give me something to do.”

“Easily bored?”

“You try raising your brothers and being able to settle…oh no.” Dori resisted the urge to sigh on spying his suitors watching him and Balin.

 _Of course, they would be here!_ He thought. _Why wouldn’t they be?_

Dori squeezed his hand. “Will you be all right?”

“I should be,” he said. “I just hoped they wouldn’t be here. Wishful thinking on my part. But…”

“I can’t have them escorted out, I’m afraid. However, I can make sure they don’t bother you.”

Dori smiled. “Thank you. I’d deeply appreciate that.”

The rest of dinner passed quickly, ending with Thorin announcing Kili and Nori’s engagement, which was met with polite applause, and then dismissed them for the dancing. Dwalin approached Nori and exchanged some words. Nori looked over his shoulder and nodded.

“Have you an idea what that’s about?” Dori asked.

“I do, but I’d rather not presume,” Balin said.

Kili and Nori approached the dance floor, the previous courtship braid now replaced with an engagement one behind Kili’s ear. The music struck and Nori lead him near flawlessly.

“You have _no idea_ how painstaking it was to teach Nori to dance a properly.”

“I actually do,” Dori said as Fili and Thorin joined them. Slowly the floor filled and Balin led Dori in a dance as well. At one time, he saw Nori nearly trip Borgo on his way toward Dori and Balin, who glared at him. Nori just shrugged and Kili laughed in his shoulder.

When the song ended, Balin led him outside. “I’m not sure about you, but it’s a bit stuffy in there for me.”

“I don’t mind,” Dori said. “Rather eventful night, isn’t it? An engagement, my suitors are being knocked about the dance floor…and the king’s scaling the wall.” Balin spun around to see Thorin climbing down a rope.

“What in Durin’s name are you doing?!”

Thorin looked at him. “I danced _once_! That was the agreement. Goodnight!”

“At least leave normally!”

“This is faster!” Thorin entered the palace again through one of the lower windows. Balin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why me?”

“Nori under exaggerated, didn’t he?”

“Oh, he definitely did. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he _showed_ that to Thorin.”

“Oh, brother of mine.” Balin and Dori turned to Nori. Ori stood beside him and Dwalin leaned against the wall. Dori’s suitors were in shackles. “You won’t believe what Dwalin and I just heard. Dwalin, what were the charges again?”

“Aye, that would be,” he held up a hand. “Multiple accounts of public harassment, arson, B and E, destruction of private property, brutality where Harakaz is concerned…oh, and conspiracy of further accounts already mentioned.”

“In short, they’re going away for a very, very long time,” Ori said.

“The king will hear their case at a further date.” He waved at the guards, who led the three of them away. Dori leaned against the railing. “How…”

Nori cleared his throat. “Just doing my job, Nadad.”

Dori chuckled. “Thank you. Now don’t you have a fiancé you should be spending time with?”

“I do. He’s currently with his brother making excuses for the king. He just vanished. I should go look for him.”

Balin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Nori walked off as Ori embraced Dori.

“What a night.”

“You’re telling me,” Dori said. “It doesn’t seem all that eventful, but…”

“Dori, my fiancé was stabbed and Nori got thrown in prison for impersonating nobility. You got off easy. Take it. Relish it and enjoy the rest of the night.” Ori let go and approached Dwalin, disappearing back into the crowd.

“So,” Balin said. “Now what?”

Dori shrugged. “I don’t know. So much has changed in the last few years, but it doesn’t feel any different. I don’t feel different.” Balin took his hand and kissed it.

“Will you dance with me again?”

Dori shook his head. “You don’t even need to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an epilogue!!! I'll try to get to it tonight...


	8. Chapter 8

~Six Months Later~

“In hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have mentioned the time he wedgied himself,” Nori said, adjusting the ice pack on his face. “Ori’s got a nice right hook.”

“I don’t feel sorry for you,” Kili said.

“I know. But Dori you remember that?”

“How could I forget?” Dori replied with a grin. “But you know, I’ve plenty of embarrassing stories about you too.”

“Name one.”

“Skinny dipping.”

Nori stuck his tongue at him and Balin snorted. “Dare I ask?”

“Not till their wedding.”

“There will be no embarrassing stories at my wedding! I need Fili doesn’t try that. Or my uncle.”

“Your uncle is too nice for that. And that’s saying something,” Nori said, patting Kili’s shoulder.

“He decided to skinny dip in a pool one spring day while I went with Dori to sell some textiles,” Ori said approaching them with a Nori-like smirk. “When we came back, it was with a few of Dori’s friends. At the time I was too little to really get it, but I noticed that Nori was naked and I just—”

“Asked why I was _naked_ very, very loudly,” Nori growled.

Kili through his head back and laughed and Balin nearly choked on his wine. Dwalin’s shoulders shook, hands on Ori’s shoulders to keep him stable more than offering support.

“Needless to say, Dori ran over, horrified and yelled at me to get clothes on. And that is not the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to me. Thankfully, neither of you know what that is and you’ll never know. Well, Kili will. One day.”

“Will it make me laugh?”

“You’ll be crying and your ribs will hurt.”

Kili grinned. “I look forward to that day.”

“I’m not sorry for telling the wedgie story.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s brotherhood for you,” Nori said, raising his glass. “Bringing each other down one humiliating story at a time. Kili’s got loads concerning Fili.”

“Yeah, but each embarrassing story about Fili usually means it’s an embarrassing story about me.”

“Why are you two near inseparable. I might as well have _two_ Sanzeuh instead of one.”

Kili wrinkled his nose. “We aren’t _that_ close. I love him, but I love you more.”

“Save it for your own wedding,” Ori said. “But that still ridiculously adorable.”

Dori shook his head. “If you two think that’s embarrassing—”

“There’s your embarrassing stories, Nori reminded him. Ori nodded his agreement. Dori scoffed.

“I don’t have embarrassing stories.” _None that you two know of anyway and never will_.

“That’s impossible,” Ori said.

“Someone as fussy as you definitely has embarrassing stories,” Kili agreed. Dwalin sighed and looked at Balin, who muttered something about needing more drinks.

Dori smoothed out his placemat. “Fine. One story. Before Nori was born, Amad and I were out shopping and we were next to this woman. I turned to her and asked Mom if the woman beside us farted because she smelled.” Nori, Ori, and Kili burst into riotous laughter. “Amad picked me up and we went back home. I didn’t know what I did wrong, but by the time we got home, she was over it.”

“Aw, no spanking?”

“Not that I remember. I just know the story because it was one of her favorites…”

Nori wiped his eyes. “Have you told that one to Balin yet?”

“Yes,” Dori said. “Now are we done sharing embarrassing stories? I’m quite sure it’s not wedding appropriate.”

“It’s the banquet, I don’t care,” Ori said, leaning on the table. He turned to Nori. “I’m still mad that you actually told the story as your blasted _speech_!”

“It was worth it, trust me.”

“I will find a way to get back at you for this.”

“Bring it, Nadadith.” Kili smacked the back of his head. “I think I know what my married life is going to be like.”

“What?” Dori asked. “Getting smacked in the back of the head due to idiocy?”

Nori nodded.

“You’re not wrong,” Ori said. Nori shrugged and Dori took a drink. Normally, the eldest got married first. Wasn’t that the _usual_ way it went?

He finished the drink. “Ori, despite my and Nori’s attempts to embarrass you today—”

“Only Nori tried to.”

“Yes, but I told him to, so…” Nori snickered and Ori gaped at him. “Anyway, we are very happy for you and do wish your marriage to be a blessed one.”

“I want nieces and nephews by the dozens. And that’s to both of you,” Nori said.

Ori smiled. “Thank you, Dori. And Nori, be a bit more realistic. Most Dwarrow families have are three children.”

“Half a dozen then. Is that better.”

“Much.”

“I intend to be married first.”

“I don’t care when you get a baby, I just want nieces and nephews.”

“No children on your end?” Ori asked.

“Whoa, brother, I just got engaged.”

“Six months ago,” Dori snapped.

“And I _just_ got married,” Ori said, “An hour ago. I’m not having a brood for a few years, thanks.” Nori and Dori shuddered. Ori with kids. Dori wasn’t sure he was quite ready for that.

He stood. “I’m going to find those sons of Fundin. It should _not_ take this long to get more alcohol.” Ori waved him off, moving onto a new topic with Kili. Something to do with the Shire and honeymoon spots…

At least that’s what it seemed like to Dori. He found them in the hallway, whispering amongst themselves. Balin’s arms were crossed and he didn’t seem that pleased with…something. Whatever it was, it worried him.

“I’ll talk to him,” Balin said. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“But if we can’t change his mind.”

“Then we’ll go with him and make sure he doesn’t kill himself.”

“It’ll take time to plan. That means time to talk sense into him,” Dwalin said.

“After you’re honeymoon, Dwalin,” Balin said. Dwalin hid his blush with a glare. Dori cleared his throat and the brothers looked at him.

“Right. Drinks. I forgot,” Dwalin said, striding past Dori.

“Do you want to tell me what that’s about?” Dori asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“Convincing someone to not do something that you, for whatever reason, see as foolish does not sound like nothing. What’s going on?”

Dori sighed. “Thorin thinks he’s found a lead on his father.”

“Thrain?” Dori asked. “I thought Thorin is the king.”

“He is. He won’t likely give up the throne, but he lost all but the boys and he will chase anything that points to that someone else is alive. No one knows what became of Thrain.”

“It is said he died in Azanulbizar.”

“That is the official report, yes, but Thorin says he never found his body and that convinces him that his father might still be alive. Sure it spreads doubt, but even after all this time…”

“It’s likely. And if he wants to find his father, what would be the problem? Why would that be foolish?”

“Because he is needed here and would likely be chasing a ghost.”

Dori nodded. “All I have are my brothers, and my family is going to grow. Same as the king’s. But it seems he needs hope to me, Balin. And Fili might be young, but could you say he could do this?”

“With guidance, yes,” Balin said. “Fili could do it.”

“Who is Fili most likely to turn to for guidance? Something tells me he’ll turn to you. You’re a counselor and a warrior. He can trust your wisdom. So if Thorin goes, you’ll be most needed here. And so will Dwalin. Nori might be good at what he does and will protect Fili. They’ll be brothers soon. But Nori only operates in the shadows. Dwalin is the face shown in the light. They’ll both be needed here.”

“We can’t let him go alone.”

Dori hummed. “The king will do what he pleases whether you want him to or not. And if he is planning to go alone, he damn well will.”

“The arrangements alone will a couple months for one.”

“And he led and entire nation West without preparation and at the spur of the moment with nothing but the clothes on his back and no other option handed to him. I know you worry, and I would too if I wasn’t sure that he could handle himself out there.”

Balin met Dori’s gaze with a frown. “How is it you have more insight into the king than I have in all the years I’ve known him.”

“Maybe because I don’t see a king when I look at him. I respect him as one would a king as is proper, but he seems like someone who’s lost too much to be able to risk losing anyone else and if he can gain someone he used to know and trust, he will. In this particular case, I think he’s a Dwarf who has clung to a hope that someone who’s always been there for him could return. There are some things that you cannot confide to anyone but to a parent. Perhaps that was the relationship he had with his father. Is it not worth the risk?”

“Fili is too young.”

“Thorin was younger,” Dori reminded him. “And like his uncle, I have faith that Fili will do the best he can. Foolish or not, this is Thorin’s plight. He will not leave us leaderless and he will come back.” Dori took Balin’s hands in his and kissed him. “I have faith. Do you not?”

“I’ll think on it.”

“Good, because our brothers are likely stealing all the wine and I’d rather Ori not have drunken shenanigans at his own wedding. Nori can have as many drunken shenanigans as he likes.”

“It might be too late.”

“We’ll see,” Dori said, leading him back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters were a mix of "wtf" and "heck yeah"...
> 
> Next will be the Sleeping Beauty AU with Bofur/Fili. :)
> 
> Again, if you've a fairy tale you'd like to see and/or a pairing, let me know in the comments and remember to check out the list on the series page. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
